


Seventeenth

by thereisnosuchthingasunicorns



Series: Pretty porny Wincest drabbles [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Rough Sex, Soulless Sam Winchester, Top!Sam, Wincest - Freeform, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:44:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns/pseuds/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A soulless Sam is a rough and demanding one. Dean kind of likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seventeenth

**Author's Note:**

> Seventeenth of the Pretty porny Wincest drabbles.  
> Only Wincest/Weecest. Posted on wincest-with-a-side-of-j2 on tumblr.
> 
> If you like, come and say hi to me, I'm thereisnosuchthingasunicorns on tumblr.
> 
> Enjoy :)

If Dean is completely honest with himself, he misses Sam. Well, Sam with a soul, obviously, since “Sam” is lying right next to him. 

He misses the soft touches, the lingering kisses, feather light caresses. Dean also misses to take it slow, just touch for hours, explore how good the other feels. 

Whenever the brothers have sex now, it’s always fast, hard and rough. 

Sam doesn’t care about cuddling or fondling or softness. He will just take Dean, turn him over and fuck into him, no finesse. His fingers will dig into Dean’s hips, leaving bruises for days. Sam will suck hickies into Dean’s neck, whispering dirty and wet into his ear, telling him, that Dean is his. His little fucktoy, his whenever Sam wants to fuck him. He’ll use him, sometimes leave him panting and shaking – and still hard and leaking.

And Dean is so twisted over this. 

He’s a bit afraid of this Sam, but as soon as Sam has a hand on Dean’s back or ass, bending him over the nearest table, couch or pushes him up the nearest wall, Dean’s brain will shut down completely. 

He can’t think straight when Sam touches him, strokes his rock hard cock, slaps his ass, and Dean is absolutely not ashamed that he moans like a cheap whore and pushes back into every touch, wanting, begging for more. 

So yeah, maybe Dean misses something. But a soulless Sam has definitely his benefits.


End file.
